Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences
by just.a.shadow
Summary: je suis désolée je ne peux pas vraiment résumé sinon j'en dis trop .. alors je vous laisse découvrir et jattends vos commentaires !


Chapitre 1 : RENCONTRE

Une petite fille était assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était seule, comme d'habitude. Elle aimait la solitude. Elle passait souvent de longues heures à observer les autres jouer dans la petite salle. Elle ne se mêlait jamais à eux. Les rares fois ou elle avait essayé de parler à des filles de son âge, elles l'avaient rejetée. Alors elle s'était accommodée de cette situation. Amy lisait beaucoup, c'était son passe temps préféré. Cela lui permettait de s'évader. Ainsi elle oubliait l'endroit horrible dans le quel elle avait passé les 10 premières années de sa vie. La petite fille vivait dans un orphelinat. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille et, ce qui la chagrinait plus que tout était le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents. Les membres de l'orphelinat lui avaient expliqué dès qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre que ses parents étaient morts dans des circonstances très floues. C'était tout ce que la fillette savait. Personne n'avait voulu lui donner plus de détails les rares fois ou elle en avait demandé. Alors elle s'était résignée à se contenter de ce qu'elle savait.  
Mais la vie à l'orphelinat n'était pas si simple. Amy n'était pas très aimée de ses camarades. En effet, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la petite fille était très estimée des membres de l'orphelinat. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après tout, ils étaient là pour donner un petit peu d'amour et de réconfort à ceux qui ne pouvaient en recevoir de personne d'autre. Oui, mais Amy en recevait plus que les autres. Les éducateurs l'aimaient beaucoup. Et malgré le fait qu'elle adore ces moments de tendresse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa vie aurait été plus simple sans autant d'affection.  
En effet, les autres pensionnaires ne se privaient pas de montrer à la fillette qu'il n'appréciaient guère ce traitement de faveur. Et pour accentuer la malchance de Amy, l'orphelinat dans lequel elle vivait n'était pas ce que certains auraient qualifié de "normal". En effet, elle était pensionnaire d'un orphelinat sorcier. Même si elle aimait beaucoup la magie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que les punitions affligées par ses « camarades » auraient été moins douloureuses si elles étaient dépourvues de magie. Les plus vieux et les plus mesquins faisaient en effet subir à la petite fille les sortilèges les plus horribles, ou plutôt, ceux qu'ils trouvaient les plus drôles. Par exemple, une fois, un jeune garçon qui venait juste d'avoir 17 ans avait trouvé « amusant » de faire traverser la salle à manger à Amy en la faisant voler à 3 mètres du sol et la tête en bas.  
Mais un jour, il était arrivé. Amy se souviendra toute sa vie de ce moment. Une bande de garçons légèrement plus âgés qu'elle avait décidés de « s'amuser » avec elle, c'est-à-dire lui hurler les pires horreurs que l'on puisse imaginer et , pourquoi pas y ajouter des « gages » à faire faire à Amy. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et la petite fille savait que cela serait inutile de résister, elle était trop jeune et n'avait pas assez de force. Amy avait 9ans. Ses « camarades » étaient 5, disposés en cercle autour d'elle. Ils rigolaient de leur dernière blague et la petite était terrifiée. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'a entendu. Une voix traînante, méchante et froide. Mais, au plus grand étonnement de la fillette, cette voix ne lui était pas adressée. Non, le garçon parlait aux enfants qui s'amusaient de voir Amy dans cet état. Il leur disait de la laisser tranquille et de ne plus jamais l'approcher sous peine de grands ennuis. Ceux-ci ayant reconnu celui qui parlait s'en allèrent tous, une légère crainte dans le regard. C'est alors qu'Amy avait pu voir celui qui l'avait défendu, le premier ne l'ayant jamais fait. Il était grand et avant de magnifiques cheveux blonds, quasiment blancs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque gris et la fillette les trouvait magnifiques, presque hypnotiques. De plus, lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il dégageait une certaine aura de pouvoir. Il imposait le respect, sans même devoir parler. Elle se releva et le remercia. Elle amorçait un pas vers la sortie lorsque le jeune garçon lui parla.  
« Quel âge as-tu ?  
- J'ai 9ans. »  
Amy était quelque peu impressionné et surtout, très étonné. Le garçon lui avait parlé sans aucune trace de dégoût ou de méchanceté et c'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant lui adressait la parole de cette manière.  
« Ils t'embêtent souvent ces 5 idiots ?  
- Euh, en fait, ils ne sont pas les seuls, mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je…. Je suis habituée maintenant. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir aidé. C'est gentil. »  
Amy avait baissé les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas parler de tout ça, cela la forçait à se rendre compte que sa vie était bien telle qu'elle était. Dépourvu de sens.  
« Tu n'as pas d'ami ici ? »  
La fillette regarda le jeune homme et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lu faire du mal et encore moins de se moquer. Alors il répondit très franchement.  
« Non, je n'ai pas d'ami ici, ni ailleurs de toute façon. »  
Elle avait baissé la tête pour terminer sa phrase. Elle était honteuse de ne pas savoir être aimée des autres alors que le garçon qui se tenait devant elle imposaitce qu'il voulait aux autres simplement en leurs parlant.  
C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers elle, qu'il lui releva la tête et qu'il lui di en la regardant droit dans les yeux :  
« Tu n'as pas à subir tout cela de la part des autres. Ils sont de parfaits idiots. Je ne les laisserais plus faire. je te défendrai contre tous ces abrutis. Je veux être ton ami. »

Ces mots sont gravés a jamais dans la mémoire de Amy. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il les a prononcés et, il a tenu sa promesse.  
Au début, la fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres pensionnaires, et surtout les garçons respectaient autant son nouvel ami. Ils le craignaient presque. C'est plus tard qu'elle appris qu'il était le fils de l'homme qui finançait l'orphelinat. Un homme très riche et très respecté dans le monde magique. Un homme très puissant. Et un jour elle posa au garçon la question qui occupait son esprit depuis leur rencontre . Elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait défendue et pourquoi il voulait devenir son ami alors qu'elle était une simple orpheline ignorée de tous. Il lui répondit tout simplement : « parce que tu es intelligente, brillante même pour ton âge. Et que j'aime les gens comme toi. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme il le font. »  
Amy s'était contentée de cette réponse et avait tout de suite noué des liens très fort avec ce jeune homme. Elle le voyait 2 fois par semaine avant mais, depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait le voir uniquement pendant les vacances. Elle entretenait une correspondance très fidèle avec lui. Il la considérait comme sa sœur, il veillait sur elle et la protégeais, tout comme il lui avait promis. Oui, il l'aimait, mais d'un amour fraternel. Et elle aussi l'aimait de ce même amour. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux autres, Amy Rosenberg, la petite orpheline sans défense, et Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, étaient comme frère et sœur.

... Voila, premier chapitre en ligne, jspr ke cela vous plait... si oui, et meme si non,review please !


End file.
